Opening the Celestial Gate
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: After Lucy Saves Loki Every one at the guilld is mean to he. Finially having enough she runs away to get stronger. not knowing that those were tnot her real friends. Will he real gang be able to Save Lucy before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

your a weakling and always getting in my way." Natsu says glaring at me.

"Na-natsu?" I say feeling the tears rise in my eyes

"well its true."

"is that how you really think of me?" I couldnt help it, my voice is shaking.

"of course," natsu grins and its not his normal grin. "name one time you saved me."

"i ...cant."

"told you so."

"ive got to go." I say brightly while smiling. While on the inside her heart is breaking. "see you tomarrow" i turn and leave the guild hall aware everyone is watching me in shock. Normally i would argue with natsu saying its not true but... It is true isnt it?

I walk all the way home ignoring the people walking around me. Why would natsu say that? I thought we were friends. I look up realizing the i was at my house and was trying to open the door with a celestial key. Useless indeed. I walk up the stairs and go to the closet. I bring out the tent that i use when Team Natsu gets a outdoorsy request and toss it by the stairs. I bring out a duffle bag and pack the rough and tumble clothes i have. I also put the money i have saved up in the bag as well. While im doing this i think of my guild and How they all have been mean for the last Six months. Even Mirajane has said things about how weak i am.

"Lucy.." I look up to see Loki standing there.

"How did you leave your key?" i ask because i didnt call him.

He chuckles a bit. "I an feel your upset so i left the celestial world to see whats wroung."

"oh." i continue packing."

"So where are we going?" Loki asks.

"Im going to go stay away from Fairy tail for a while s i can get stronger." I state standing up and putting on my backpack and starting to walk to the door.

"So your running away." It wasnt a questin.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So i can prove them wrong. I will become stronger so I dont have to lean on anyone. I'll become someone they can depend on." I state and walk out the door, with Loki trailing behind me.

"Heh So far the plan is working"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy..." Loke Sarts.

"No." I say in a tone that brokes no arguments.

"but its dangerous." And yet he argues anyway, Boys.

"Its training." Loke snorts

"And if you run out of magical power?"

"..." Damn, I have no response to that.

"Ahh so you finally have run out of anwsers." Loke says in a sing song voice.

"No I just stoped listening to what you were saying and if i get into a tight spot, I'll wing it." I say in a slighty condesending tone. _It so much more fun fighting verbally with Loke than Natsu, atleast Loke can have good comebacks, Natsu just yells to fight him... I really need to stop thinking of him. _I keep walking through the woods that have been said to have alot of strong monsters. A perfect training ground.

"Lu..." Loke sighs useing his speacil nickname for me. Since I found out Loki was a Celestial Spirit and have saved him Loke has made it a point to make sure that people knew that isnt going to let anything happen to me. Though that hasnt stopped any of the harrassment from the Guild, if anything it has made it worse. Since it started people have said that I just hide behind Loke and he does all my dirty work. "I honestly dont know what has gotten into any of them. Its like their totally differnt people." He sighed again but out of sadness this time. I reach over and put my hand on his shoulder in a comferting gesture. He ruffles my hair, and i stick my tounge out at him. "Im staying out."

"Huh?"

"Im not going back into my key untill I know everything is going to be ok." He says with a determind look on his face.

"I dont have enough magical power to have you out night and day Loki."

"And i stayed out for three years on my own magical powers, I can survive." I shake my head and look around for a place to sleep because the sun is going down. "Over here." Loke says and points to a small clearing that has a small creek running through it but looks realativly dry. "See Im being usefull already." I give him a look that says the smug attitude isnt needed. I start to set up a my tent and Loke goes about to collect firewood. "Ummm hey Luce i just realized something..."

"hum?" I voice so that he know im listenin. Or atleast a little, im still not very good at putting up tents and am haveing some trouble. Loke sees this and comes over to help.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"In the tent with me." using my 'Duh' voice. And then the implications hit me of what I just said hit me in the face and i blush. Loke looks at me and smirks, i puch his arm. "Jerk. you know what i mean." I glare at him.

"The fire is ready." He says still grinning. I give him one last look and leave him to fix the tent. I sit down next ot the fire and stare at it. I dont even realize time is passing untill Loke shakes me out of my reveive. he gives me a worried look and hands me a plate of pancakes. I look at him questiningly. "I lived alone for three years. I had a girl i went out with teach me how to make stuff. So when i saw you had batter and a pan i made some." He shrugs and digs into his pancakes and i take a cautious bite of mine and start.

"These are really good." I say looking at him.

"Thanks," Loke stands and brushes himself off and sees i plowed my way through my pancakes, he chuckles, "Anyway we should get some rest while we can." I nod and stand as i start to walk over to the tent i stumble. I see Loke come forward to steady me.

"BOOM!" The spot that loke was standing at a few seconds ago exploded. Showering both of us in dirt.

"Run!" I yell pulling loki into the woods.

"But we can fight!" He argues back.

"NO! We dont know how many or were the attackers are. Plus we can lose them in the woods." I say still pulling him. We cross the creek and it explodes behind us. I take a turn into the tree and start running down hill .my grip still on Lokes wrist even though he is right next to me. I skid to a stop when the forest suddenly stops and there is a cliff that leads into the ocean. I turn and look behind me and see about 15 people coming out of the woods. One of them laughs.

"Oh. SO the great Lucy Heartfillia is stuck poor girl." The man mocks.

"We werent expecting you to have a celestial spirit out." _how did they even know i was here. "_Oh well we will just kill him." She draws some runes and a ball of fire starts to form. I lunge at Loke knocking him to the ground. As i land on him i feel the ground shake. I see cracks forming in the ground around us.

"We have to jump" I wisper to him as we stand up, he gives me the you are crazy look, then shrugs.

"When?"

"NOW!" I scream and grab his hand and run to the edge of the cliff and jump. I scream on the way down and I feel Loke wrap his arms around me and he says somthing but i cant hear him because of the wind. "I CANT HEAR YOU!"

"OPEN A CELESTIAL GATE! OPEN MY GATE!" He yells and i see the water getting closer and i see jagged rocks pointing up at us.

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE LION, LEO!" I see a seal appeaar before us and right before we hit the water we go throught the seal. and everything goes black.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"You were right, Sal. SHe did force open **the **gate."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"What do you mean I was a ass to Lucy? Why on earth would i be?"

"Because flamebrain we all saw you!"

"Yeah? Well last week i saw you call Lucy a ugly old hag!"

"I never caller that-"

"Best friends shouldnt fight, boys. Lets just find Lucy."

"Aye!"

"Be safe Lucy... Please."

A/N:

I am soooooo sorry about that and I thought this chapter updated all the way and then school got busy I am so so so so so so so sorry


End file.
